Electrical power distribution to electrical circuits is required for operation of systems and subsystems of devices such as automobiles. Components required for power distribution typically include various electrical components such as fuses, relays, diodes, circuit breakers etc., which are usually housed in one container or box for connection to the battery, alternator and a master wire harness. The number and type of electrical components required for power distribution depends upon the electrical requirements of the particular automobile.
To enhance the appearance of the automobile, it is typically desirable to conceal electrical components from normal viewing by passengers, such as by positioning the electrical components within panels, e.g., the dashboard, or other locations remote from the driver and passengers. Unfortunately, locating the electrical components in such locations substantially increases the difficulties associated with accessing the electrical components.
What is needed is a power distribution construction that simplifies access to the electrical components associated with power distribution.